to love and hate
by Anime-Geek74
Summary: Robin is torn between Starfire and Raven. How will his choice affect the team?
1. Chapter 1

To love is to hate 

Robin walked down the stairs of Titan's Tower. 'Why Robin…now you have to choose'

He said to himself. The titans were off to get pizza in Steel City. Robin hated that place

He also never cared for the Titans East. 'Raven..and Starfire' Robin said resting on the couch.

2 hours earlier

"Oh, friend Robin shall you come with us to the 'Steel City'?" Starfire asked.

"No" Robin said politely while mixing his Ramen.

"I will not go to Sin City" Robin said turning the stove off.

"Okay…well please take time to read this note" Starfire said, blushing slightly.

"Okay" Robin said taking the note. Starfire rushed out of the room. Only to pass the entering Raven.

"Robin?" Raven said. "Yes" Robin replied taking a sip of Ramen. "Will you-" Raven was cut off by:

"No I will NOT go to Sin-er-Steel City" Robin snapped firmly. "No I was gonna ask…if you would-" Raven blushed as the sink exploded. 'oh damn' Raven said to herself. She rushed out of the room.

Leaving a small note. The note read in fine cursive:

_Dear Robin,_

_We have not talked in a while. I wanted to say I love you._

_I understand you and Star have a thing. But I have known you so long._

_We have not been best friends but, You helped me a lot._

_I understand if this is weird but…come to my room if you feel the same._

'Funk' Robin thought, opening Starfire's card. It read almost the same but

with Tamerranian words and odd quotations.

Robin thought. He walked won the hall that led into Raven, and Star's rooms.

Star……or Raven?


	2. Chapter 2

Robin, still wondering knocked on Star's door.

"Yes?" Starfire said from in the room.

"It's…uh…me Robin, Can I come in?" Robin said going horse

"Shure" Starfire said. The door slid open. Starfire was in

a red bath robe with her hair wrapped up. "I love you" Robin said to her.

Star looked at him. "You what?" She asked. "I love you" Robin repeated

"Oh……my…Robin…I feel this 'Love' for you to" She said. She fell

into his arms. Her lips pressed against his. His hand slid around her waist.

They continued to make out. Robin's tongue and Star's met.

"Shall we..continue the 'Make out'?" Starfire asked. Unwrapping her hair.

Beast boy walked up to Star's room with Raven. They both had certain "crushes''

"Robin?"

"Starfire?" Beast boy and Raven asked looking into the room.

Beast boy felt his heart shatter.

Raven's heart broke into a thousand pieces.

"Its not-" Robin started.

"CAN IT YOU BASTARD" Beast boy and Raven yelled in unison.

Slade watched from a dark corner as the titans stormed out of the tower.

"Welcome…My new apprentices"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay the Reviews rocked! And for you who did not want me to stop, sorry, I was working on 3 other stories. Now:

**Chapter 3**

Still in the past. (One hour closer to the present)

Beast boy stomped down the wet cement path that led to Jump City.

"I wanted Starfire" Beast boy said. Kicking a rock.

Raven flew over the water.

"ROBIN WAS MMMIIINNEE" She growled.

"Raven" Said a cold heartless voice from behind. Raven turned to see Slade

standing on water.

"If you want him Bad enough…you can do some…chores" He hissed.

"Bastard" Raven said to him. She thought about it for a moment. "Deal"

Beast boy walked into the drug store. "Hey" Said a voice from behind.

Beast boy turned to see someone standing in a dark corner. "You want Starfire hu?"

The voice raced through his head. 'Slade' He thought. "Yes" Beast boy said, desperate for the alien's love. " You and Raven's mission is simple. Go under cover. And Take out the Titan's East, and Cyborg" Slade said to him. "But I made THESE"

He said flashing a female and male RedX lookalike costume. "Done and Done"

Beast boy said, 'Making a deal with the devil are we not?' he asked himself.

"When do I start?" he asked.

"Now"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here we go: (again)

**Present**

Steel City: Titan's East tower

Beast boy and Raven exchanged glances at the get together. Speedy and

Aqualad were ranting about fish Tacos and Starfire and the rest of the team was talking. "Shall we?" Beast boy asked Raven. They sunk into the back of the room.

Beast boy pressed a button on his watch and a costume flew out, and wrapped around him. Raven did the same. RedX3 and RedX4. The titans starred at them. "Uh.." Cyborg trailed off. "GO!" Beast boy yelled. He ran along the iron wall, did a 360 and kicked Cyborg in the mouth. He fell onto the table full of food and beverages. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled. The tower went dark.

Beast boy ran around Starfire and applied a cloth dipped in chlorine over her mouth.

Starfire fell to the ground. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Aqualad screamed. "Because" Beast boy and Raven said together, both sneaking up on him and Speedy

Aqualad clenched his fists, signaling the activation of about 9 water pipes. He threw his fist out sending the water poring in. Speedy grabbed Aqualad's hand and ran off. 'COME ON!" Speedy yelled. The walls were blowing out. CCRRAASSHHH. The water and a few chunks of wall flew at them. Speedy pulled his Bow out and sent a arrow at a sturdy wall. The arrow hand a super strong string attached from it to the bow. "REEL US IN" Aqualad shouted holding on. "HOW ABOUT NOT?" Raven yelled sending Aqualad crashing into a wall, using her spell to choke him. "SPEEDY!" Aqualad screamed. "AQUALAD!" Speedy yelled. Raven looked at Speedy sending him flying into the wall behind him.

"GOD!" Speedy yelled falling into the rushing water. "HELP!" Speedy screamed, the water rushing him into the dark main room. He bumped up against the huge window. "Bee!" Speedy yelled his gloved hand touching her brown hand. "Speedy" Bee said bleeding allover. "Why would they do that" Bee asked hacking up blood.

" Speedy be we is gonna save you !" MasyMenos yelled running up the rapids. Beast boy turned into a gorilla picked one up in each had and hurled them out the huge glass window. The water, glass, Speedy, Bee, and Aqualad poured out of the window." HHHEELLLPPP!" Aqualad shouted "WWAAIITTT!" Aqualad said he harnessed the water and made a small platform. He stood on it as speedy and Bee fell. "SHOOT!" Aqualad yelled at Speedy. Speedy pulled out his Bow and Arrow. He shot and Ice arrow through the water. Speedy pressed a button on his arrow. Anti-freeze went through the string attached to the arrow. The arrow was about to sink back though the platform of water, but the anti-freeze hit the arrow. Exploding and making the platform a floating ball of ice. Speedy held Bee by her waist, close to him. "Let's reel up big boy" Bee said cooing in his ear. They got on top of the ice platform. "Were are MasyMenos?" Aqualad asked. Speedy pointed to the much of water and glass on the huge cement slab. Mixed in were two small corpses. "No…" Aqualad cried. "DAMN YOU RAVEN AND BEAST BBBOOOOYYYY!" He screamed at the tower

okay sorry about explaining how I think the ice arrow works. But anyway, it will have more action that this, plus maybe a JLU crossover


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks, the reviews are enough to keep me goin!

**Part 3, Death and re-birth**

Raven and Beast boy floated out together. "Shall we Raven?" Beast boy asked.

"No, we shall spare them" Raven said glaring at them. They disappeared.

"Holy shit'' Speedy said. "We got owned" Bee continued from his part. "And MasYMenos are dead" She said holding tight to Speedy. "Well kill those 2 asses even if we have to make a deal with the devil" Speedy said thinking of one man……

Dr. Light

**JLU WATCHTOWER**

Batman walked into the dark command room. He was supposed to man the watchtower shift. "Batman signing in" The man said to the computer.

"Voice identity: Bruce Wayne. Code:"

"74631" Batman told the computer

"Granted"

An icon appeared on the computer. Situation: Massacre, Perps: Raven Roth

And Garfield Logan. AKA Raven, and the Changeling.

"Jesus" Batman said to himself. "HEY, Dr.Fate, Flash!" Batman yelled at his counterparts.

**Jump City**

"Starfire" Robin said getting up from the couch. "She is my new girlfriend" Robin said walking over to the window. "Wait" Robin said to his reflection. Beyond that two figures were flying straight at him. "Oh fun" Robin said. He grabbed the couch and lifted himself over, as he did the couch exploded up. Pressing him against it as it rolled over. Glass flew every were. "Robin" Raven said descending upon him. "Beast boy, leave us" Raven asked the RedX lookalike. "Starfire is still alive Robin." Raven said to him. "Raven?", "Is that you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I have needs to Robin"

"But joining Slade…I'm sorry but LEAVE NOW" Robins aid kicking Raven's shin. She tripped back, as Robin was about to leave a sturdy hand grabbed his throat. "DIE" Beastboy yelled in Robin's face. "Why?" Robin asked the REDX foe. "I loved Starfire, she loved you. WE GET WHAT WE WANT" Beast boy squeezed harder. Blood racing down from Robin's mouth. "Starfire Is going to die" Beast boy giggled. "BASTARD" Robin kicked Beast boy in the groin. Beast boy dropped the floor. Robin ran into his room. "This cape will do no good, I need something to get me around, something like the RedX costumes. "Open closet 304, A.K.A closet 'Night Wing'" Robin said to the wall. A beautiful black costume with a huge blue bird on it, slid out. "Perfect, now Starfire, im gonna get you, Cyborg, and the other Titans…as… NIGHTWING" Robin said removing his mask and putting a slicked one on.

"Let's kick ass"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys the reviews were mixed, and yes, that 

One paragraph about speedy's ice arrow as confusing, ill

Cut that out. And yes that guy who said the story was gay

It is, but I'll continue for the peeps that liked it

Chapter 6.

Titan's East tower

Starfire got up. Her hand was bleeding because of the glass splattered

Everywhere. "Um, friends!" Starfire yelled felling dizzy.

"Were here Star" Speedy said climbing in from the window.

"Aqualad we need some towels" He yelled.

"On it" he said racing off. Bee fell down onto Speedy's shoulder.

"Anything I can do?" Bee said. "Yea, get the hell off of me" Speedy said glaring at her." You ever hear of romance?" Bee said to him. "Yea, I'm NOT single" Speedy said. "Who are you with?" Bee said to him.

"Wonder Girl" He said to her.

"Who?" Bee yelled. "WONDER GIRL! FOR GOD SAKE YOU'R WITH CY!" Speedy screamed at her.

"I AM!" Bee said, but before she said more Aqualad rushed in with the towels.

"We need to get her to our ER ASAP" Speedy said lifting her up.

0:20 min. later

Speedy sat down in the living room. Star was stable. "Hey Speedy" said

A chilly voice. Speedy looked up to see a figure crouched on the window ledge.

His black costume had black combat boots and gloves, and white

Goggles. "Robin?" Speedy asked opening the window.

"Nope, not anymore"

"Hu?"

"I'm Night Wing"

Slade's H.Q

"Sir, we failed" Raven said taking her helmet off.

"Damn right; you were to straight foreword"

"Yes, sorry sir, I was" Raven said her RedX costume slowly

sliding off. Her black bikini was shining eerily.

"We have someone new Raven" Slade said smiling.

"Say hello to Hot Spot"

a boy in black and gray stepped out of the shadows. "Hello" He said. He looked normal. "Dude…is that you?" Beast boy said. "Yep" The boy replied.

"Now watch" He said. Fire poured out of his gray glove, and ran down his pants. His head lit up, and his eyes turned yellow.

"HAHAHA! THIS IS FRACKIN AWESOME!" He said flying around.

"Wow" Raven said staring at him. "what is your name?" She asked.

"Reynold Star" He said to her.

"Ah"

Titan's tower

Batman walked through the broken open door. "Robin?" He said.

The Flash zoomed over the tower in a heartbeat. "No one"

Dr. Fate flew over the glass and pizza boxes. "Nothing"

"Damn" Batman said coming out of Robin's room. "He used it"

"Used what?" The Flash asked walking up to Batman. "The In case

of emergency suit" Batman growled.

"Batman, Robin went to the OTHER tower" Fate said.

"How the hell do you know?"

"I do"

Titan's East tower

"Friend, Bee may I arise now?" The alien asked lying on a bed, with a hospital

Dress on. "Not yet baby" Bee said looking at her.

"Why is friend Beast boy and Raven dressed up as the 'RedX?"" Starfire asked.

"We-gulp- We don't know" She said whimpering.

"Don't cry friend"

"Starfire…Beast boy liked you"

"Yes we were-"

"NO, HE LOVED YOU" She said to Starfire.

Batman walked into the Titan's East tower. "ROBIN" Batman yelled.

Batman heard a footstep, it could not be the others they were in the

Javelin. Night Wing leaped down at Batman. His combat boots out, Night Wing

Flew at Batman. Batman grabbed Night Wing's leg and swung him around

And threw Night Wing into a wall. He fell to the ground as The Bat walked over to his body. Batman's long black cape flowing behind him. "Why the hell are you in that"

Batman said, it was not a question, it was blunt and straight foreword.

"I need to save THEM, from there new master" Batman's former protégé said.

"I'll help"

"HELL NO! THIS IS MY VILLIA, MY CASE, AND MY FRIENDS" Night Wing yelled throwing his fist at Batman. KA-THAK. Batman stumbled backwards.

"Robin don't do this" Batman warned him.

"No, this is MY chance to shine" Night Wing raised his leg and slammed it

into Batman's face. "RICHARD!" Starfire yelled running into the room.

Night Wing grabbed Starfire. "You are Night Wing?" She asked.

"More"

"More?"

"Your boyfriend" He said giving her a kiss on the lips. "WE ARE?" Starfire yelled

with joy. "Yes" Night Wing said. Batman got up and raced off. Speedy looked

at The wall. He missed Wonder Girl so much.

12:00 P.M.

Night Wing and Starfire walked into the guest room. He sat on the bed. "We have to Share a room Star, They said if we stayed together, I mean not US, but all of THEM, and Us. We would have less of-"

Starfire pressed her lips against his. She removed his mask.

"Robin, let us not pass this opportunity pass"

They fell onto the bed each other's cloths being removed piece by piece.

From outside Raven watched them. "Damn you" She said.

Beast boy floated right by her. "They are asses" He said.

"They are" Raven said her powers truly awakening then

Okay that was that. Next: People will die, people will live

and a sudden change in ONE will result ina lifetime of happiness


	7. Chapter 7

It will get better! I swear!

Chapter 7: Blood, Lies, and secrets 

Raven's eyes glowed blackish white. "HE WILL DIE!" Raven yelled.

She clicked her commlink. "Yes, Raven?" Slade chimed.

" EXCECUTE ORDER 'HOT SPOT'" Raven yelled.

**Slade's base**

"HEY KID! YOUR UP!" Slade yelled.

Hot Spot glared at the ceiling. His hand light up

**Titan's East tower**

Robin laid there next to his love.

"Robin, I love you"

"I love you to"

They got up and got dressed. Robin had just clicked his boots on when the wall blew out. Raven, Beast boy, and Hot Spot stood there. Everyone except for Hot Spot

Were dressed in RedX garb.

"The titan's will die" Raven said her hands billowing black and white aroura.

"Yep" Hot Spot said floating next to her

"Let's rock"

As Night Wing opened the door to lave the room. The wall's exploded out-ward.

Starfire screamed as glass flew into her. She fell off the bed and vanished.

Speedy barged in with several arrows. "WHAT THE HELL RAVEN!" Speedy yelled.

His bow flew out of his hands and flew into Aqualad behind him. He was pinned against the wall. "NO!" Speedy yelled turning around. As he did the bed flew at him.

Night Wing leaped at Speedy but was side-swiped by the bed, as it crushed into

Speedy AND Aqualad. Hot Spot came into the room. "I'll kill you, JUST FOR RAE!"

Hot Spot yelled. Raven stood there as if to say: Winner take all

Night Wing did a summersault leaped up from that and shoved his boot into

Hot Spot's face. "AAAGGG" he yelled falling into a wall. Hot Spot shoved his fist into the wall. It light up in flames. "Good Lord" Beast boy said.

"IM GONNA HELP HOT SPOT RAE!"

Beast boy leaped into the room. He grabbed Night Wing's hand but He kicked

Beast boy's shin, sending him falling back wards. Hot Spot Pointed his fists at Night Wing. FFFFWWWOOOOSSSHSHHH. The flames shot out and light the room on fire. Night Wing looked around. He tried pulling the bed out of the doorway.

"GUYS!" Night Wing yelled. No answer.

Speedy laid there on the floor. Smoke bellowing out of the room that was jammed with that dumb bed. Speedy clicked his belt. "Batman…bring him, and them…"

"Speedy! You're read? What's going on?"

"Just…help…"

JLU watchtower

Batman raced into the cockpit of the Javelin. "FLASH! GET LIGHT!" he yelled

(Dr.Light was in JLU custody since the murder of Green Arrow. He is now considered a changed man. Speedy and Dr.Light have slowly become close.)

Flash, Dr.Fate, and Dr.Light climbed in. "Let's go"

**Titan's East tower**

Night Wing's costume was slowly burning, all thatw as left was his chest, and pants, with his boots. Hot Spot stood there.

"I KNOW MY LIMIT! IF I CONTINUE I WILL MELT!" He yelled

"Jesus…" Night Wing said looking at him.

"THIS IS FOR MY SWEETHEART! RAVEN!" He yelled.

"HOW WILL THIS HELP HER!" Night Wing yelled.

"I WANT HER! SHE LOVES ME!"

Beast boy ran up to the flaming man. "CALM DOWN!" Beast boy yelled.

By then it was to late. Flames consumed Beast boy as he was sucked into Hot Spot.

Hot Spot grew more muscular, his flames more violent.

"Sir, Hot Spot is going omega repeat" Raven said to the little micro phone

"Damn, well……execute order 73"

"Yes, Sir"

The plan: Raven, Beast boy and Hot Spot, are sent in out of rage to kill the titans, but leave Robin, and (for BB) Starfire. BB is starting to develop feelings for Rae.

Hot Spot is going over board. He wants Raven most of all. Slade does not care who wins. He has one master plan behind all this: Get them ALL together and-

Sorry, clifthanger. Hope you don't think dis story is to complicated!

Well Im glad to see u gusy like the story (maybe not me, but the story!)

And Slade 2.0 I think your liquid nitrogen theory is good.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys, here is pt.1 of the 3 part finale

Chapter 8: Who do you want to marry?

Slade wanted to get them all together, and Nuke them.

They were all there.

Titan's East tower

The Javelin landed on the water. Batman hopped onto the ladder.

He jumped from there onto shore. The others followed.

**Inside**

Night Wing flew at Hot Spot. He raised his fists and grabbed, instead of

Hot Spot, a curtain hanger. He flipped over on it, landing behind the flaming

Behemoth. "What the hell?" Hot Spot turned around as the hangar went through his stomach. "Ugh" Hot Spot hacked up blood, as he fell to the ground.

Raven landed in the room. Beast boy was gone. She pulled out a staff.

"Die Robin"

"No…Raven.." Night Wing said pulling out his staff.

Speedy was lifted up by Batman. All the down titans were put on the couch.

"Dr.Light" Speedy said staring at him.

"Please…kill Raven"

"I'll give 'em hell kid" Dr.Light said his hands starting to glow.

Slade walked up to a huge control panel.

"Nuke number 304"

"YES SIR"

A Huge nuclear missile rose up from the base.

"Fire"

Raven blew a hole in the roof and flew up. Night Wing hopped after her.

His staff crashed into hers. She twirled around and brought her staff to Night Wing's feet. He flew to the ground with a THUD. Night Wing hopped up and shoved his staff into Raven's stomach. "AAAGGGG" She yelled blood seeping through her shirt. "DAMN YOU!"

Night Wing ran at her, but she was quick she shoved her staff into Night Wing's leg. He went spilling onto the ledge. He was hanging from there in a horrible state of pain. Raven ripped her mask off. She was bleeding from her mouth and nose.

"I hate you, but I love you" She said to him.

"I'm sorry Rae, but…I have to kill you if you stay with Slade"

"End me here"

Night Wing , with his one hand, let go. He grabbed Rae's leg and they both fell.

The missile flew through the air.

23 miles left

Dr. Light gazed out the window when suddenly he saw Raven fly down.

He pulled out a handgun, he leveled it with the sky. As Raven fell he pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through the glass. Raven was hit in the eye.

Batman, Flash, and Dr. Fate stared in amazement as the telepath fell in Night Wing's hand onto the ground. Night Wing raised up. Raven was laying there bleeding and crying. "Light?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" Night Wing said to him.

"OH SWEET GOD" Fate yelled out.

"WHAT?" Batman screamed.

" A NUKE!" Fate yelled.

Raven looked up at the sky. A huge circle was coming right at her.

"Hehehe" Raven gasped. She clenched her fists.

"Carry me back to hell"

Superman flew through the streets of Jump City. "BATMAN, TAKE COVER"

He yelled into the mic. He had.

"I can't let you die!" Batman screamed back through the microphone.

"I need to one of these days"

Superman flew at the missile. He clenched it. It was pushing him into the tower.

He pushed back. Slowly he pushed it back. "NO" Superman yelled.

"3"

"DAMN IT!"

"2"

"GO!" Superman shoved it using all of his strength

"1"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, here is pt 2!

Chapter 9: Well…who is it?

The missile exploded.

Batman gazed up at the huge mushroom cloud forming.

"No" Batman said to him self.

Raven was fading away slowly.

"I want to die" She said to the cloud.

"Kill me…"

Night Wing, Flash, Dr. Fate, and Dr. Light walked up to Batman.

"He's dead" Batman said. He did not want to show compassion.

He held back the tears, he can't cry, now, in front of them

**several years ago**

"MOM!" Yelled the little boy as he clenched his mom's shirt.

''Bruce.." The dying woman said.

"Your Father and I…we protected you, and that's all that matters"

"No…" The boy grabbed his mother, who was slowly dying.

"MOOOMMMM!" the boy yelled bawling in her shirt, as the rain started to pour

**Present day**

Batman walked out into the sky, as the bottom fell out.

The rain just pored down. A few tears fell from Batman's eyes.

The rain and tears blended.

Night Wing walked over to Raven. "Rae?" He asked the beat up telepath.

"Were the hell is Starfire?" He asked.

"I don't know Robin"

"Night Wing"

"Sorry,but I love you" She said. Getting up.

**Slade's base**

"NOO!" Slade yelled picking up his shotgun, grenades, and pistols.

"if you want some thing done, you have to do it your own damn self"

**Titan's East tower**

"You wha-" Night Wing was cut of by Raven's lips against his.

He loved Starfire but he could not resist the telepath.

Her tongue sliding all over his mouth. The rain slipping into the kisses.

Starfire woke up on a stone bed-like thing, she was naked under waves of covers.

She felt odd. "What the-"

"Ah…my sweet" said a voice that was all-to familiar.

"Who the……were am I?" She yelled covering herself up. She felt sick.

"You're in hell"

"Hu?"

Star fire leaned over the bed and puked. As she moved her hands from her legs she felt blood. "Oh my God"

"Remember me Starfire?" The voice asked from every were.

"It is I, Trigon."

"What did you do to me?" Starfire asked whimpering.

"Well now you are carrying my new child"

"NO!" Star screamed.

"Yes, Raven sent you down here…because I told her I need a new child.

"Bastard" Starfire yelled.

**JLU Watch Tower**

Night Wing sat down beside Raven. " I love you" He said to her as she messed with her new robotic eye

Cyborg walked into the room. "Hey y'all I was completely knocked out by all that water and shiz" He said to them

"Batman told me what happened"

"Yea?" Night Wing asked him.

"Yea, nice duds man" Cyborg said sitting by the former Robin.

BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

"WHAT THE HELL?" Cyborg hopped up and ran out, Night Wing did the same, locking Raven in the room.

In the hallway stood a man loaded with weapons Night Wing clamped on a space mask. The hole in the wall was sucking out everything except Slade, Cyborg, and Night Wing, as he had just put his iron spikes in his boots.

"Die Titans"

Slade shot a place in Cyborg's knee, he flew to the ground in pain.

Slade holstered his pistols, and all that till he only had his shotgun.

CHKCHK

BLAM BLAM BLAM. The shells flew out. Night Wing threw a gizmo at the wall stopping the suction. But Night Wing had been skinned by a bullet. The cut opened, along with a tear in his costume. "DIE!" Night Wing yelled.

Slade shoved the bud of his gun into Night Wing's stomach.

He fell back in pain. "Sorry" Slade said pointing his gun at the heroes knee.

BA-BLAM

His knee was shot open. "AAAGGGG" Night Wing yelled crying.

"Kids shouldn't wear costumes" He said walking down the hallway.

Batman was in a room, in the hallway Slade was walking down.

As Slade walked by the room, Batman shoved the door out ward. It jolted Slade forward.

"AAGG!" Slade yelled doing a summersault.

Batman ran at him, and punched a dent in Slade's helmet. Slade fell backwards.

He unsheathed one of his 3 swords, and sliced at Batman.

Batman dodged it, grabbing the blade with his heavily guarded gloves, he yanked the sword out of Slade's hands. Slade whipped the other 2 out. The blades clanked as the both , almost rhythmically, dashed around, slicing at each other.

Night Wing crawled over to Cyborg. "Cy" He said blood spilling out of his mouth as he talked. "Don't talk man" Cyborg said. "Slade got my main chip"

"I'm going to die Robin"

"No…"

"Take this" Cyborg handed him a plasma grenade

"Use it for Slade"

Batman dug his sword into the wall, he lifted himself up by it and shoved his boot into Slade's helmet, shattering it. Slade flung his sword at Batman. Batman brought his sword down, their blades meeting. CLA-KLANK.

Slade's pearly white hair, and beard shining.

"Are we the only ones here?" Slade asked.

"Yep" Batman said, as they stared each other out.

Batman developed a plan. He ran down the hallway. He yanked a door leading to a staircase open. At the first landing on the stairway, the tower can split in half, with the press of a button, only available to the 7 members.

Batman waited on the first step. Slade ran in with his two swords pointed at Batman

Batman twirled behind Slade, his cape blinding the assassin. Slade was on the first step. His back towards Batman. Batman shoved his sword through Slade, then kicked him. Slade fell down the stairs.

The crusader pushed down q button on his key chain.

KLIK

Slade looked around. He pointed his pistol at Batman. The gun fired, leaving a whole in Batman's side. He limped to the door and shut it as the tower split.

"Holy sh$" Batman said to himself.

Night Wing placed the grenade in his belt.

"Bye Cyborg"

Okay, next is the really long ending some of you have been ready for!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, when I said last chapter:

Night Wing placed the grenade on his belt

I did NOT mean suicide like, I meant he just put it there

Now the final chapter:

Chapter 10: Is this what hell is like?

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG" A scream pierced through the JLU tower

Night Wing latched onto Raven's door's handle. He threw it open and crawled to the bed. Raven lied there, her eyes wide open.

"Raven?"

" AGGGGGGAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG" She yelled.

Her eyes were red, and there were four of them. Blood poured out of the bed.

Tentacles flew out of the sheets also.

"OH MY GOD!" Night Wing yelled falling back.

**Part of the tower**

Slade shoved his sword into the ceiling. SKNTCCCCRRRRKKKKK. Slade tore a whole

In the ceiling. He kicked it and it flew off.

He pulled his grappling hook out and shot it at the piece of ceiling. They both floated to the real tower. Slade hung on. His breath would not hold much longer

"Just to kill them" Slade said to himself.

**Tower**

Night Wing opened his eyes and there was nothing. All there was, were Raven and the bed, and the rest of the tower, no blood, tentacles.

He did not see Raven breath.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG" She woke up, then slammed back into the bed.

She would not move anymore, she was not even breathing now.

She stayed like that until her four red eyes appeared on her face.

"I HAVE STARRRRRFF-F-FIRE, Now PROVE YYY-Y-our LoVe"

She said kind of sickly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"TTTTT-RR-TRI-TRIII-TRIGON"

Night Wing froze. He laid there, his knee still horrible. Night Wing passed out.

Batman ran down the hallway. He opened the door to see Raven, in a

Red cloak, with burning red eyes. "DDDIIIEEEE"

Batman snatched Night Wing's grenade.

Slade got close enough to the door, so he leaped off the rubble, and left his grappling hook. The assassin dug one hand into the wall next to the door leading into the tower. He ripped the door open, and lunged in. jumping into the ship, he made spikes come out of his boots, combining himself to the floor.

He walked into the hallway, and walking into the lunchroom.

A tray flew at him. Leaping up, sheathing his boot-spike-things he kicked the tray back to the unknown source. Slade suddenly found himself falling onto the floor.

He flipped around, landing on the floor, with his hands!

Slade leapt up shoved his foot into Batman's stomach. Batman spun to the ground.

Slade unsheathed his sword. The blade flew down, intent on hitting Batman

Hell

Star fire walked around in her black robe. She looked at the pictures of Arella, and Raven. "Lover…why do still poses these dated pictures?" Starfire asked.

"Because. Tool. I want to" Trigon said

"I would kill you were you stand…but you are carrying my child"

"Yes"

"I am"

Cyborg leapt up,

"Life support: 10 min." His Eye buzzed.

"Go"

Cyborg was fully active for now.

He used his cannon to blast the blade out of Slade's palms.

"Not today" Cyborg said running at the man. He shoved his fist into Slade's stomach. The villain flew into the wall. "AAAGGG" He fell to the floor.

"Stupid…Niger" Slade said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?" Cyborg screamed.

"You heard me" Slade stumbled towards Cyborg

"That's it" Cyborg did a summersault and brought his fist down on Slade.

He fell to the floor, His white hair shining in the dim room. Cyborg grabbed him.

The sun was right out side the orbiting tower. It was close.

Cyborg, along with the assassin, leapt out of the window. Cybrog's system buzzed:

3 min. "Damn, If I lose power Slade will escape…probably"

Cyborg put his auxiliary power on. He flew towards the huge flaming giant.

2 min. "DAMN" Cyborg raced towards it. He could not throw Slade for he would not go in. "You can't kill me," Slade said grinning. "Why?" Cyborg said crushing Slade's neck. " Because-"

"You're going into the sun"

"WHAT?"

"Yea" Cyborg said smiling, Slade could not die, now, he will.

**Earth, 3 hours later**

Night Wing, Beast boy, and wheel-chair bound Raven, came up to the old ruined Titan's tower

"Well" Beast boy said picking up one of his old ruined comics.

"It was a good job"

"What do you mean?" Night Wing asked.

"Well we ARE over are we not?" Beast boy asked.

"Nope, the Titan's East are gonna help turn this into Titan's Academy"

Night Wing said leaning down beside Raven.

"More meta-Humans, hopefully good" Raven said smiling at Beast boy.

"Yea…hopefully" Beast boy said frowning.

"We will find Starfire right?" Asked the changeling.

"Maybe…but…she is pregnant with Trigon's child" Raven said looking down.

"SHE WHAT?" Night Wing yelled.

"When we fought…I teleported Her to Hell…and Trigon got her"

"Jesus" Night Wing put his hand over his mouth.

**3 weeks later**

The search for Starfire was not over…but it might of well had been.

Hell was hard to get to, since Trigon put a block on it.

Titan's Academy was opening that day. March 23rd 2006.

Night Wing walked onto the stand. He looked beyond all the weird, and magical children. "Welcome, to the first Super Hero training school. Please, Respect your mentors…The Titan's East. Beast boy will be your gym coach, Raven and I are your principle, Speedy is your Math teacher, Bee will be your flight expertise, if you can fly, and Aqua lad will be your History teacher. Now…Any questions?"

Okay, I re-did that last part..stay tuned for:

Titan's Academy


End file.
